Seralian Night
Name: '''Seralian Night a.k.a 'S' (Most inmates or staff call him that, they don't know his true name) '''Age: '''235 '''Gender: '''Male '''Type: '''Shadow/Spirit '''Physical Appearance: '''Seralian merely stands at a height of 5'2", paling in comparison with some of the asylum's more gigantic creatures. Wearing a crimson oversized robe with a hood, his hands can feet can completely be hidden within it. Even his hair is completely hidden, if he has any. It gives the idea to many people that he may be bald. The robe and hood is tattered and is covered with patches, giving it a rather checkered look. His face is covered with a solid stone mask. The mask itself is like a semi-sphere, completely round with no distinct shaped for the nose and mouth. However, the mask does have two round holes for the eyes and as well as a smaller round hole at the bottom which is for his mouth. The mask itself is completely white with a few hairline cracks at the edges. Most of the asylum staff swear that they can see nothing behind the mask, just pitch black even when they tried peeking through the holes in the mask at close distances. His hands are also hidden behind two gloves. The gloves looks ordinary enough, made from wool and is also white in colour. However, it does look a tad oversized for someone with his stature. Also, the gloves have rather stubby fingers, therefore looking a litte cartoonish. One thing that creeps many out is the fact that his hands beneath his gloves are like a seperate entity of the body. Albeit rare, a few people saw his gloves move about freely, as if they are alive. No one has ever seen his hands before, if he has any. His shoes, meanwhile are brown in colour and peek out from under his robes at the bottom. Sometimes, they can't see it at all, completely covered by the robes. '''Personality: '''To sum it up in one word, reserved. In fact, very reserved. He very rarely speak to anyone and when he does, it's just a few short words. His voice is like a whisper or a passing wind which you can barely hear. Most of the time, he just listens. So, many people do not really know if he is really listening or not. In fact, none of the staff has succeeded to have a successful conversation with him He tends to sit around at a spot for a whole day doing nothing. Also, he never eats, or to be more presice, no one ever sees him eat. Foods that are pushed through the doors of his cell are left untouched, leaving it there to rot untill the staff cleans it up. '''Likes: Silence, nightmares and just watching events unfold around him. Dislikes: Loud noises, fire and people who forces him to do things Personal Ailments: Seralian exhibits an extreme case of arsonphobia which is the fear of fire. Even a small match flame can set him off. He will cover his holes in the mask and retreat to the nearest corner, shivering. At that state, he also emits a soft, high-pitched tone which is like whistling. Also, Seralian has a less severe case of ligyrophobia, which is the fear of loud noises. If exposed to loud noises for a period of time, he also becomes violent. Special abilities: *'Nightmare: '''When he is attacked, this becomes his self defence. Dark mist which leaks out of his robes and envelops the attacker. Inside the dark mist, his/her worst fears are projected to him, making the attacker retreat in fear. The effect only lasts as long as the attacker is within the mist. The projection dissappears once he/she steps out of it. This technique does not injure the person in any way. *'Intangible Being: Seralian suffers minimal damage if attacked physically. Hits thrown at him or even sword slashes just seem to cause his robes to shift with the blow. It is as if there is nothing underneath them. However, he is still suspectible to mental attacks or spells. *'''Banshee Scream: When he is subjected to loud noises for a period of time, he becomes violent due to his ligyrophobia. In his violent state he generates a loud scream in return. The scream acts like a sonicboom, destroying things in its path. However, this can tire him greatly and he may fall unconsious after this attack. History: '''Of unknown origin, Seralian has already been spotted wandering in Grimmoire for at least 250 years now. His appearance scares many and and he is shunned everywhere he go. People even regard him as a bad omen or a carrier of plagues, although neither is true. Since then, many parents use him as a way to scare their children so that they will be obedient. During all those years of wandering, he went from town to town and to every town he go to, shops are suddenly closed and house doors are locked. The streets become deserted and there is total silence. Many pranksters or local children often throw stones or sticks at his to prove to their peers how brave they are or just because of a dare. But most of the time, many children run at the sight of him. One fateful night, he arrived at a town. As any other town, it was totally silent when he arrived. However, a man then emerged from the house carrying a torch and exclaimed 'Death to the monstrosity!' Out of the houses poured the townfolk carrying torches and pitchforks, all baying for blood. He tried running from them a while untill he got cornered. Some of the townsfolk threw their torches at him, creating a rather large fire around him. Used to centuries of silence wherever he go, the mob that is shouting all matters of obscenity at him made him cover in fear. He just couldn't block the noise out. Suddenly, he generated a loud sound unknowingly and a few houses were destroyed. Some of the townsfolk were killed and many injured. And so, this became the famous Banshee Incident of Grimmoire. Dumpty caught word of the incident and thus this landed him in Asylum. After several failed attempts of communication with him and a few more destructive incidences, he was labelled as incorrigible and thus became one of the inmates in the Hall of Nightmares. '''RP DETAILS: *'RP: 'Ever After: A Tale That Never Was *'Created/Played by:' Wazit Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters